Invierno cálido
by Drarina 1737
Summary: "Es invierno, y están en Connecticut —tomándose algo parecido a unas vacaciones— y, joder, hace un frío de cojones y Sam, ya podíamos haber ido a Florida." Slash. Destiel. Lime. Este fic participa en el reto temático de Mayo "Destiel" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers"


Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares de este relato pertenecen a Eric Kripke, la trama es mía. Si yo pude haberla creado, tú también puedes. No plagies.

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de Mayo "Destiel" del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers"_

_Dedicado a Aurora Caelestis, que me invita a retos que no puedo rechazar y acabo escribiendo hasta en clase para poder presentarlos a tiempo._

Todo empezó en un pueblecito de Ohio, un fantasma tocapelotas, el invierno comenzando y ningún bar decente en 100 kilómetros a la redonda. Tampoco es como si Dean hubiera podido ir, con un jodido ángel del Señor pegado a su culo, _no literalmente, por desgracia_. Porque cuando se da cuenta de que no puede ir a un club, y que no puede ir por _Castiel_, empiezas a asociar términos. Y eso es una mierda.

Bar. Mujeres. Sexo. Castiel. Ángel. Sexo con Castiel. Que es un _ángel_.

Y se roza con las yemas de los dedos la marca de la mano de Cas y _le pone_. Le pone mucho.

Por eso, todo empezó en Ohio.

[···]

_Castiel lo ha descubierto_. Dean se siente extraño porque _Cas_ lo ha descubierto. No ha dicho nada, pero Dean está seguro, _¿que por qué lo sé, Sam? Porque me pilló meneándomela y diciendo su nombre. Sí, creo que eso habla por sí solo. _Y Cas ha descubierto que se siente atraído por él y a Dean le da verdadero _pavor_ un ángel del Señor enfadado porque tiene pensamientos pecaminosos con él. De todos modos, Cas aún no ha descubierto _el secreto_ —_porque sí, hay otro_—. Dean sueña con el momento en el que Cas lo descubra, y ahí su mente se bifurca. Si le gusta, Dean sabe que harán el amor como posesos en una cama de muelles que gemirán como perras en celo. Si no, Cas le matará. Así de simple.

[···]

Es invierno, y están en Connecticut —tomándose algo parecido a unas vacaciones— y, joder, hace un frío de cojones y _Sam, ya podíamos haber ido a Florida_. Todo está nevado y Dean _sabe_ que si sigue tocándose la marca de su hombro para _calentarse_, Cas se va a dar cuenta. Y le parece que nunca ha sentido tanto. Está helado, y caliente, y excitado y además siente que la adrenalina corre por sus venas a velocidad angélica cada vez que _el maldito ángel_ está cerca de él, algo que suena muy _(poco)_ apropiado.

[···]

Cas lo ha descubierto. _Otra vez_. Del secreto. De _el secreto_. Y, por la cara que Dean ha puesto, se puede decir fácilmente que Cas no ha escogido la opción a: matar, ni la b: follar. Se ha decantado por c: huir. Y en Connecticut sigue haciendo un frío horrible y Dean le deja su espacio a Cas. Temporalmente. Cuando, cuatro horas después, Castiel no ha vuelto, Dean lo llama. Dos horas más tarde, Dean lo invoca. Pero lo invoca de verdad, encerrado y todo, Y aparece. Parece turbado, confuso. Cuando ve a Dean, se aleja de él todo lo que puede sin rozar el aceite ardiendo. Luego, habla en susurros:

—Dean.

—Cas. Mira, no sé si te he asustado o qué, pero esto no es correcto y no quiero perder nuestra amistad. Lo mejor será que olvidemos todo y…

—Rompe el círculo

— ¿Qué?

—Que rompas el círculo.

Dean se acercó, y apagó una zona del fuego con el pie antes de apartarse. Castiel salió del círculo y se abalanzó sobre Dean. No lo mató. Dean se sorprendió. No esperaba que Castiel siguiera siendo un ángel tierno y bondadoso, pero tampoco que se lanzara a besarlo como si fuera su última esperanza para vivir. Dean separó a Castiel de repente.

—Espera… necesito… necesito pensar un momento. Tú… tú eres un ángel. Yo… yo no soy digno de tener a un ángel del Señor. No tengo derecho a desearte, a quererte, a amarte.

Castiel compuso una expresión seria y dura, y miró fijamente al cazador.

— No lo tienes. Pero yo sí. Y tú, como humano, como cazador y como mi protegido, tienes el deber de corresponderme.

Dean miró a Castiel con los ojos muy abiertos ante la inesperada declaración. Se acercó a él de nuevo y le tomó la nuca. Rozó sus labios, no siquiera en un beso. Castiel boqueó, cerrando los ojos, pero Dean se apartó sonriendo. Caminó hacia atrás, soltando a Castiel, hasta caer en la cama. Se deshizo de sus zapatos, calcetines y chaqueta, mientras Cas se recuperaba. Cuando el ángel abrió los ojos y lo vio, tumbado en la cama, se acercó, con los ojos oscurecidos.

—Ven por mí, Cassie. Ven por mí, angelito virgen, a ver que eres capaz de hacer.

Castiel se quitó la gabardina y el calzado. Se acercó a la cama y a Dean le ardió la sangre por lo bien que se veía Cas subiendo a gatas a la cama.

— ¿Qué te gustaría, Dean? —Dean sonrió, con esa sonrisa suya que predice una frase subida de tono.

—Me gustaría, ángel, quitarte toda la ropa que llevas encima y follarte contra el colchón hasta no poder más. Pero no es lo que haré. Te voy a desnudar despacito, con calma, te voy a volver tan, pero _tan_ loco, que me suplicarás por que te haga el amor. Y entonces seguiré. Y cuando yo mismo no pueda aguantarme, entraré despacio, y cuando esté tan dentro de ti que puedas sentirme por todas partes, esperaré a que me supliques. Porque podría morir si te hiciera daño, ¿sabes, ángel? Moriría.

Castiel jadeó de manera tan ardiente que Dean tuvo que contenerse para no saltarle encima como había prometido.

Y en Connecticut hacía un frío de cojones, pero Dean estaba tan caliente, que el invierno le supo a verdadera gloria.


End file.
